staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Października 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.25 Telezakupy 07.40 Panie na Mogadorze (Les gens de Mogador) (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1980, reż. Robert Mazoyer, wyk. Marie-Jose Nat, Jean-Claude Drouot, Renee Faure, Francois Simon (25 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial animowany, Francja (25 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (67/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 10.50 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica telegramu Zimmermana - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego (powt.) 11.15 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.25 Stacja PRL: Media 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Plebania (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Włodzimierz Matuszak, Bogdan Brzyski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej (powt.) 13.40 Mam sprawę - program z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 13.50 Na żywioł (2): Powietrze - program edukacyjny 14.10 Gimnazjum 2000 - felieton 14.15 Mam sprawę - program z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 14.25 Normalnie jak w domu (2): Koleżanki i koledzy - program edukacyjny 14.45 English and Arts - program edukacyjny (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 15.30 U progu...: Tarzan jako krytyk Oświecenia - program publicystyczny 15.50 Po pierwsze środowisko: Zmiany klimatyczne - magazyn ekologiczny 16.15 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Moda na sukces (1229) - telenowela, USA 1992 (21 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Plebania (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Włodzimierz Matuszak, Bogdan Brzyski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Joanna D'Arc (Joan of Arc) (2/4) - serial historyczny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Christian Douguay, wyk. Leelee Sobieski, Neil Patrick Harris, Jacqueline Bisset, Powers Boothe (50 min) 21.05 Piątek z Jedynką: Ray Charles w Piątku z Jedynką, Taksówka Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Modliszka (Praying Mantis) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Barry Bostwick, Frances Fisher, Chad Allen (85 min) 00.30 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z II etapu 00.55 Instynkt mordercy (Killer Instinct) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Warris Hussein, wyk. Melissa Gilbert, Woody Harrelson, Fernando Lopez, Alexander Folk (93 min) 02.30 Morderstwo na szlaku Iditarod (Murder on the Iditarod Trail) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Kate Jackson, Corbin Bernsen, Michael Damian, Philip Granger (84 min) 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Święta wojna (2): Śląski rap - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel, Roman Grad (21 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Badziewiakowie: Słomiany wdowiec - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Na maksa - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (138) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, reż. Ken Topolsky, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (42 min) 17.00 Europejczycy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Sukces (11) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Piotr Fronczewski (27 min) 19.25 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z II etapu 19.55 Kabaret z mundurem w tle - program rozrywkowy 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Zakochana Cartier (The Cartier Affair) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1984, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Joan Collins, David Hasselhoff, Ed Lauter, Randi Brooks (92 min) 23.10 Królewskie wpadki - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 23.35 Zawodowiec (Le professionnel) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1981, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Jean Desaily, Robert Hossein, Cyrielle Claire (104 min) 01.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Grupa specjalna Eko (18/26) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.35 Kassandra (179,180/300) - telenowela 09.30 Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Wbrew wszystkim (23/25): Stanton i Anthony - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992 10.30 OTV 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 Czuję więc jestem - reportaż 12.20 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych (2/12): Flet -serial dokumentalny, Belgia 13.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki (Designing Women) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 Sanktuaria przyrody (2/13): Kruger. Słoneczny raj. Południowa Afryka - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 15.00 Eneduerabe: Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 16.30 Pierścień i róża (2/5): Ja kocham Rózię - serial fantastyczny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Rewiński (30 min) 17.00 Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 19.00 I ligi siatkówki: mecz Galaxia Jurajska AZS Częstochowa - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn 21.00 Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (10) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.25 Jazz nocą 00.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Bariery - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 Kalejdoskop TV Rzeszów 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 (WP) Czuję więc jestem - reportaż 12.20 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 Kalejdoskop TV Rzeszów 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Pytania do... 16.15 Program dnia i kalendarium regionalne 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Panorama powiatów - Przemyśl 17.50 Ostatni co tak bydełko pasał - felieton 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Przerwa - program dla młodzieży 18.40 Rzeszowska scena rockowa 18.50 Scena - program muzyczny 19.00 (WP) I ligi siatkówki: mecz Galaxia Jurajska AZS Częstochowa - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (10) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.20 Zakończenie programu TVP WOT 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko (18/26) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Telewizyjny numer warszawski 08.10 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny (powt.) 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (179,180/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim (23/25): Stanton i Anthony - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992 10.30 Studio reportażu (powt.) 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 (WP) Czuję więc jestem - reportaż 12.20 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody (2/13): Kruger. Słoneczny raj. Południowa Afryka - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 15.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy 16.10 Powiaty 16.30 (WP) Pierścień i róża (2/5): Ja kocham Rózię - serial fantastyczny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Rewiński (30 min) 17.00 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 17.55 Skarby naszej kultury 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.35 Podróże z WOT 18.50 Z archiwum Kuriera 19.00 (WP) I ligi siatkówki: mecz Galaxia Jurajska AZS Częstochowa - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (10) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wilkołaczek (3) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Batman (7) - serial animowany, USA 1993 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (27) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-97, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, David Schramm (25 min) 08.30 Herkules (Hercules 5) (92) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Anthony Quinn, Renne O'Connor, Tobert Trebor (50 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (99) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 10.30 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (49) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Roseanne (101) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (50) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) (powt.) 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 15.00 Pokemon (18) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Nowicki, wyk. Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska (50 min) 16.45 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (37) - serial sensacyjny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (55 min) 17.45 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (50) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (100) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Miodowe lata (59) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) (powt.) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 20.55 Graczykowie (33) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 21.25 Błękitny lód (Blue Ice) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Michael Caine, Sean Young, Ian Holm, Alan Armstrong (100 min) 23.20 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.45 Polityczne graffiti 00.00 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 00.30 Kurier TV 00.50 (KS) Motywy zbrodni (Mortal Thoughts) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Demi Moore, Glenne Headly, Bruce Willis, Harvey Keitel (99 min) 02.40 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (46) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) (powt.) 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Kraina snu (8) - serial animowany 07.25 Alf (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (powt.) 07.50 Laboratorium Dextera (25) - serial animowany 08.15 Iron Man (16) - serial animowany 08.35 Kleszcz (35) - serial animowany 09.00 Kłamstwo i miłość (La Mentira) (100) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Kate del Castillo, Guy Ecker, Karla Alvarez, Sergio Basanez (50 min) 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (92) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Fernando Colunga, Enrique Lizalde, Laura Zapata (45 min) 12.20 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska (30 min) 12.50 Kuroń raz! - magazyn kulinarny 13.20 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 13.50 Kraina snu (8) - serial animowany 14.15 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (19) - serial animowany 14.40 Iron Man (16) - serial animowany 15.05 Kleszcz (35) - serial animowany 15.30 Belfer z klasą (6) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alf (35) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.30 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.50 Valeria (26) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Alejandro Moser, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Diego Ramos, Oscar Ferreiro, Antonio Grimau (50 min) 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (47) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Teoria spisku (Conspiracy Theory) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Julia Roberts, Patrick Stewart, Cylk Cozart (129 min) 00.00 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwów 00.30 Modlitwa za umierających (A Prayer for the Dying) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Bob Hoskins, Alan Bates, Liam Neeson (103 min) 02.30 Zmysłowa intryga (Erotic Boundaries) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Mike Sedan, wyk. Kathy Showers, Tim Agee, Chris Johnston, Carolyne Smith (100 min) 04.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (51) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (42) - serial animowany, Japonia (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (29) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (19) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Cobra (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (88) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (10) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller, Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (52) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (30) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (20) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 17.15 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (31) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn (Brooklyn South) (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Basaraba (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (32,33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick (55 min) 23.05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Kobieta odrzucona 2 (A Woman Scorned 2) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Tane McClure, John McGook, Wendy Schumacher (93 min) 01.45 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 02.15 Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Polska - Izrael 03.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.15 Magazyn muzyczny 05.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 09.00 Drzwi do lasu - magazyn przyrodniczy dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Tropiciele gwiazd (Sky Tarackers) (3/26): Bestia - serial przygodowy, Australia 1995, reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Petra Jared, Zbych Trofimiuk, Emily J. Romig, Steve Jacobs (30 min) (powt.) 10.00 Ekstradycja 3 (5/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik (powt.) 10.50 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z II etapu 11.30 Parafia 2000 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Biografie: Preisner, czyli droga do sukcesu - film dokumentalny Antoniego Krauze (powt.) 13.00 Złotopolscy (219): Sprawka Barbary - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 13.25 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 14.10 Studnia - magazyn folklorystyczny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Anima (12): Julian Antonisz - program Jerzego Armaty (powt.) 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Parafia 2000 (powt.) 16.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 18.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.15 Ludzie listy piszą 18.35 Złotopolscy (219): Sprawka Barbary - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 19.00 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 19.15 Dobranocka: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (22) - serial animowany, Polska 1991 (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn 21.00 Ekstradycja 3 (6/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Janusz Gajos, Piotr Machalica, Jolanta Fraszyńska (55 min) 22.05 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z II etapu 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 00.00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (6): Szczęście - telenowela dokumentalna Grzegorza Siedleckiego i Nono Dragovica 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 01.15 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (22) - serial animowany, Polska 1991 (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Złotopolscy (219): Sprawka Barbary - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 02.30 Teraz Polonia - magazyn (powt.) 03.30 Ekstradycja 3 (6/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Janusz Gajos, Piotr Machalica, Jolanta Fraszyńska (55 min) (powt.) 04.30 MdM - program rozrywkowy 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 11.20 Medicopter 117 III - serial 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn 19.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 20.00 Wielki skok - film sens. USA (1995) 21.55 Murder Cali - serial 23.50 Mroźna pułapka - thriller USA 0.25 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.40 Zoom - magazyn 1.10 Gdyby ktoś wiedział - dramat USA (1995) 2.35 Mroźna pułapka - thriller USA (1995) 4.05 Teleshopping Canal+ 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport+ 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Kotopies - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Armia Czerwona - film dok. (K) 9.20 Powrót do przyszłości 1 - film przyg. USA (K) 11.15 Hanuman - małpi bożek - film famil. franc./ind. (K) 12.40 Zagadka trójkąta bermudzkiego - film SF USA (K) 14.10 Album polski - film obycz. pol. (K) 16.30 Przed premierą (K) 16.35 Książę Egiptu - film anim. (K) 18.10 Przyjaciele VI- serial (K) 18.35 NIeustraszeni ratownicy - serial (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Patch Adams - film obycz. USA (K) 21.50 Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial anim. (K) 21.55 Ulice strachu - horror (K) 23.35 Powrót do przyszłości 3 - film przyg. USA (K) 1.30 Trup w akademiku - czarna komedia USA (K) 3.05 Dobermann - film sens. franc. (K) 4.45 Uczeń szatana - thriller USA (K) 6.35 Cybernet - magazyn (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.35 Uciec przed samym sobą - dramat USA 8.10 Ostatni dzwonek - dramat USA 9.50 Ziemskie namiętności - dramat USA 11.35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 12.00 Gdy milkną fanfary - film woj. USA 13.35 Frantic - thriller USA 15.35 Niedyskrecja - thriller USA 17.15 Zaklinacz koni - dramat USA 20.00 Pod mostem Hellgate - dramat USA 21.30 Rodzina Soprano - serial 22.30 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Denzel Washington 23.00 Prawdziwy seks - magazyn 23.50 Gia - dramat USA 1.50 Johnny Skidmarks - thriller USA 3.25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 3.50 Zaklinacz koni - dramat USA Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza 12.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu - serial 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu - serial 16.15 eXsektor: St. Tropez - serial 17.00 eXsektor: Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji 20.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 21.00 Dobro kontra zło - serial 22.00 Strefa komedii: Blokersi - serial anim. 22.30 Strefa komedii: Wieczny kawaler - serial 23.00 Grube ryby i skradziony koń - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Taniec ulotnych marzeń - dramat USA (1998) Komedia 07.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 07.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.00 Śmierć na drodze (Roadkill) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Bruce McDonald, wyk. Gerry Quigley, Valerie Buhagiar, Larry Hudson, Shaun Bowring (80 min) 09.30 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 10.00 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Keir Dullea, Genevicve Bujold (90 min) 11.30 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Sprężyna Paulusa - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.30 Niepokój serca (Making Waves) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. George Saunders, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Nicola Kelly, George Saunders, Kurt Woodruff (85 min) 14.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 14.30 Wielkość arbuzów (The Size of Watermelons) - komedia, Kanada 1996, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Paul Rudd, Donal Logue, Donovan Leitch, Ione Skye (90 min) 16.00 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 17.00 Polska gola - film dokumentalny 18.30 Skeczowisko - magazyn satyryczny 19.00 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.30 Przeskok w czasie (Norman's Awesome Experience) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Donovan, wyk. Tom McCamus, Laurie Paton, Jacques Lussier, David Hemblen (90 min) 21.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 21.30 Wydarzenia poprzedzające mój zgon (The Events Leading Up to My Death) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Bill Robertson, wyk. John Allore, Peter MacNeill, Rosemary Radcliffe, Linde Kash (89 min) 23.00 Królewska Kanadyjska Farsa Powietrzna - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Jankes na dworze Króla Artura (A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court) - komedia, Kanada 1995, reż. RL. Thomas, wyk. Michael York, Theresa Russell, Philippe Ross, Polly Shannon (90 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 07.25 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 08.15 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 09.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 09.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 11.00 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela 13.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 14.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 15.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 15.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 17.25 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 18.20 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 19.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 21.00 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens 23.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 00.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.25 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 01.15 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 02.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 08.00 Wyprawy (11) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Ludzie się liczą (15) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Focus - poznaj świat (13) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat odkryć (21) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (9) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (27) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Emisariusze - film dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (36) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (37) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (10) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (28) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (37) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator finansowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 Goście Bigosowej - talk show 21.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 22.00 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 22.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 23.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.30 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 00.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski MTV Polska 12.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Nowości MTV 14.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop 15.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 16.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 20 Klubowych - lista przebojów (powt.) 19.00 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 20.00 Nowości MTV (powt.) 21.00 Loopa Classis: Lenny Kravitz (powt.) 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów MTV 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 Partyzone - program muzyczny (powt.) 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop Planete 06.20 Robic - Bobet: kolarski pojedynek - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (59 min) 07.25 USA/ZSRR (6-ost.): Partnerzy - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1991 (52 min) 08.15 Najemnicy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (52 min) 09.10 Howard Goodall - Próby chórów (2/4): Nashville - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (24 min) 09.35 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (4/12): Wielkie parki narodowe - zarządzanie - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1998 (53 min) 10.35 Misjonarze w Wietnamie - film dokumentalny, USA 1993 (57 min) 11.30 Ku przyszłości (14/22): Roboshow - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (27 min) 12.00 Rodina znaczy ojczyzna - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1992 (115 min) 14.00 Tajemnicza historia 'Chippendales' - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (52 min) 14.55 Niger - widmo kryzysu - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (27 min) 15.25 Lojaliści (2/3): Odbicie piłki - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (49 min) 16.15 Ptaki niezgody - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (52 min) 17.10 Anioł (1/6): Triana - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (55 min) 18.10 Aktualności z przeszłości (89) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (52 min) 19.05 Portret Claude'a Debussy - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1990 (58 min) 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Pierwszoklasiści - film dokumentalny, Iran 1984 (79 min) 21.55 Wielkie wystawy: Mecenasi i darczyńcy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1982 (31 min) 22.25 The Nicholas Brothers - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1992 (53 min) 23.20 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (1/7): Zielarze i znachorzy - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 23.55 Opanować przestworza (4/5): Wielka przebudowa i droga w kosmos - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 (48 min) 00.45 Miasteczko kucharzy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 (11 min) 00.55 Babcia zostaje matką - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (39 min) TV Bryza 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (51) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (42) - serial animowany, Japonia (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (29) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (19) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Cobra (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (88) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (10) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller, Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (52) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (30) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (20) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 17.15 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (31) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn (Brooklyn South) (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Basaraba (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (32,33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick (55 min) 23.05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.30 Kobieta odrzucona 2 (A Woman Scorned 2) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Tane McClure, John McGook, Wendy Schumacher (93 min) 01.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Zakończenie programu TV Dolnośląska 06.45 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny - program publicystyczny 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląski 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (42) - serial animowany, Japonia (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (29) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (19) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Cobra (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Tolkan, Allison Hossack (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (88) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (10) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (52) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny - program publicystyczny 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (30) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (20) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 17.15 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląski 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (31) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn (Brooklyn South) (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Basaraba (45 min) 20.50 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląski 21.05 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (32,33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick (55 min) 23.05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.30 Kobieta odrzucona 2 (A Woman Scorned 2) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Tane McClure, John McGook, Wendy Schumacher (93 min) 01.35 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląski 01.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Zakończenie programu Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 11.00 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (6) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) (powt.) 12.20 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Pozwólmy im przeżyć - serial przyrodniczy 14.30 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 15.30 TV Shop 15.45 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial przygodowy 16.15 Kokoro - serce Japonii - film dokumentalny 16.45 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 17.35 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.35 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 19.00 Muzyka amerykańska 20.00 BTV serwis 20.20 Mocne rozmowy Marka Kotańskiego - talk show 21.30 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 21.55 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program poradnikowy 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Mayday (Mayday - Flug in den tod) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na sobotę Wielkopolska TV Kablowa 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.05 Program muzyczny 08.15 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 08.30 Bajka dla dzieci 09.00 Reportaż 09.20 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 10.10 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 10.20 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (6) - serial wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) (powt.) 12.20 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bajka dla dzieci 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Pozwólmy im przeżyć - serial przyrodniczy 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 15.20 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 15.40 Rozmowy z psychologiem - program poradnikowy 16.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Teleturniej 18.35 Bajka dla dzieci 19.10 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wiadomości sportowe 20.25 Mocne rozmowy Marka Kotańskiego - talk show 21.25 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 21.55 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program poradnikowy 22.05 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.15 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.35 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 00.25 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.50 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 06.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 125 ccm 07.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 500 ccm 08.15 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 250 ccm 09.30 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Szosowe Mistrzostwa Świata - wyścig juniorek - 70,5 km 11.30 Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 500 ccm (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Szosowe Mistrzostwa Świata - wyścig zawodników do lat 23 - 169 km 14.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Zurychu - ćwierćfinały 15.30 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Szosowe Mistrzostwa Świata - wyścig zawodników do lat 23 - 169 km 17.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Wiedniu - ćwierćfinały 18.30 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Zurychu - ćwierćfinały 20.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Wiedniu - ćwierćfinały 22.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Boks: Walki zawodowców 00.15 Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.15 Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (37) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (31) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (29) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje ME drużyn młodzieżowych U-18 - mecz Francja - Niemcy (powt.) 10.45 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (32) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (30) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (18) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (33) (powt.) 14.00 Lumberjack (38) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 14.30 Takeshi's Castle (1) (powt.) 15.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 15.45 Fun Zone (28) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 16.00 Speed Zone (47) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 16.15 Takeshi's Castle (2) (powt.) 17.00 (na żywo) Golf: Alfred Dunhill Cup 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 UEFA Champions League Magazin 21.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 8 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout Fightnight - magazyn 23.30 Newscenter Journal 00.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Speed Zone (33) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 Fun Zone (31) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.30 Monster Trucks (19) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Alpejscy giganci 2000 (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (21) (powt.) ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Praktyka Bülowbogen - telenowela, Niemcy 09.55 Prognoza pogody 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Brisant (powt.) 10.30 L'aile ou la cuisse - film obyczajowy, Francja 1976, reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michael Coluche Colucci, Julien Guiomar, Vittorio Caprioli (90 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Polowanie z kamerą - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Dingsda - magazyn dla dzieci 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pieniądze albo miłość - teleturniej, prowadzi Jürgen von der Lippe 22.15 Tylko w ARD: Kuźnia talentów - reportaż 22.45 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1987 00.45 Magazyn nocny 01.05 W pajęczynie zdrady (Web of Deceit) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Bill Corcoran, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Amanda Pays, Al Waxman, Mimi Kuzyk (88 min) 02.35 Reckoning - thriller, USA/Francja/Kanada 1996, reż. Fred Gerber, wyk. Jean-Marc Barr, Lorraine Bracco, Victor Lanoux, Stephen Shellen (87 min) 04.00 Herzblatt (powt.) 04.50 POLYLUX (powt.) 05.20 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata - magazyn krajoznawczy RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 07.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/92 09.00 Punkt 9 - magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Living Single - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 10.00 Ellen - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 15.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 16.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/92 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Kto zostanie milionerem? - teleturniej 21.15 Nikola - serial komediowy, Niemcy 2000 21.45 Świat Rity - serial komediowy, Niemcy 2000 22.15 7 dni - 7 głów - magazyn publicystyczny 23.15 Freitag Nacht News - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Ellen - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 (powt.) 01.00 Living Single - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 01.30 Larry Sanders Show - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 02.00 Nikola - serial komediowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 02.30 Świat Rity - serial komediowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Stern TV (powt.) 04.50 Freitag Nacht News (powt.) 3SAT 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Giełda (powt.) 10.45 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Nocne studio - magazyn kulturalny 12.45 Crossroads - program muzyczny 13.30 W podróży z Gernstlem (2/8) - film dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn regionalny 14.30 W drodze - magazyn podróżniczy 15.00 30 lat temu - program dokumentalny 15.35 Zoe Jenny: Literatura jako ojczyzna - program kulturalny 16.30 Future Lab 7 - I. Pieniężna rewolucja (5/42) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Wizyta - magazyn medyczny 17.45 Szlaki wycieczek: Bolonia - film dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Kraina gór: Władca pierścieni - film dokumentalny 21.00 Wydarzenia na świecie - magazyn korespondentów 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy - magazyn krajoznawczy 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Hans Peter Heinzl - 'Byłem przeciwko' - film dokumentalny 23.30 Majiang - film obyczajowy, Chiny 1995, reż. Edward yang, wyk. Virginie Ledoyen, Tang Congsheng, Ke Yuluen, Zhang Zhen (115 min) 01.25 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.35 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 02.00 Tomasz Stanko The Green Hill Project - koncert 03.30 nano (powt.) 04.00 Czas na kulturę (powt.) VOX 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 06.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.25 Magazyn reklamowy 09.10 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 10.10 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 12.05 Fire Co. 132 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 13.00 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 14.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 15.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.00 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 16.55 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Heaven's Fire - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 1999, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eric Roberts, Jürgen Prochnow, Cali Timmins, venus Terzo (85 min) 22.00 Police Stiry 3 - Supercop - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1992, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Michelle Khan, Ken Tsang, Yuen Wah (90 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 DCTP Nacht Club - magazyn publicystyczny 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Inside - magazyn mody (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv - gorąca linia Vivy: ATC 17.00 S Club 7 - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 1999/00 17.30 7 Hits: Sonique 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Die Ärzte 19.00 Schlegl, pana kolej! - talk show 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów, m.in. Madonna 22.00 Ritmo - magazyn muzyki latynoamerykańskiej 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny 00.00 Kamikaze 01.00 Dance Night Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Australia, tajemnicza kraina 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Kiedy? 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Jaszczurki 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kenia 10.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Wymiana psa 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Historia pewnego byka 12.00 Rodziny: Zebry 13.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 Opowieści z zoo: Zoo londyńskie 14.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Wielka Wyspa Piaszczysta 14.30 Weterynarz 15.00 Małpi świat 15.30 Akwanauci 16.00 Psy na służbie 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Podróż wzdłuż rzeki 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Park Narodowy North Cascades 19.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 20.00 Schronisko w Battersea 21.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Pająki 21.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Ochrona przed dingo 22.00 Łowca krokodyli: Banici w interiorze (Część 1) 23.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Krokodyle 23.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Zwierzęta kopytne 00.00 Akwanauci 00.30 Akwanauci 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVK Ostrowiec 08.00 Gry interaktywne 10.15 Mały lord - film animowany dla dzieci 11.05 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (6) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) (powt.) 12.25 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - film dla dzieci 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Pozwólmy im przeżyć - serial przyrodniczy 14.25 Studio Infor 14.35 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Telezakupy Mango 17.20 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 17.35 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.05 Hrabia Kaczula - film dla dzieci 19.10 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 20.25 Mocne rozmowy Marka Kotańskiego - talk show 21.30 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 21.55 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 22.15 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 22.35 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy Travel Channel 13.00 Turysta: Montreal 13.30 Smaki Włoch: Friuli 14.00 Tu i tam: Patagonia 14.30 (A) Planeta wakacje: Angielskie weekendy 15.00 Wielka wyprawa: Sri Lanka i Udajpur 15.30 Eskapady: Arizona, Dorset i Amsterdam 16.00 Afrykańskie Parki Narodowe: Od Serengeti do jeziora Nakuru 17.00 Zabawy z golfem: Południowa Francja - Lazurowe Wybrzeże 17.30 Na rozstajach dróg: Rio De Janeiro 18.00 W drodze: Chicago 18.30 Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Północny Norfolk 19.00 Smaki Włoch: Friuli 19.30 (A) Planeta wakacje: Angielskie weekendy 20.00 Na szczycie świata: Maroko 21.00 Tu i tam: Patagonia 21.30 Przemierzając świat: Południowa Afryka - Sun City i Durban 22.00 Transazja: Pakistan 23.00 Bez nadbagażu: Snowboard w Alpach 23.30 Caprice i jej podróże: Wyspy Abaco 00.00 Na równiku - Ameryki: San Francisco i południowy Meksyk 00.30 (A) W podróży...: Los Angeles i Republika Dominikany 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.25 Cudem ocaleni: Bomba w Grand Hotelu 09.55 Wyprawy w czasie: St Mary's City 10.50 Zaklęcie Północy: Najazd na Alaskę 11.45 Bitwa o planetę: Wojownicy 12.10 Bitwa o planetę: Wietrzne wojny 12.40 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperia i armie 13.30 Samotna planeta: Irlandia 14.25 Nowi odkrywcy: Afganistan 15.15 Narzędzia wojny: Podwodna walka 16.10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.35 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 17.05 Znikający świat: Plemię Sakkudei 18.00 Dziki ocean: Srebrny brzeg 18.30 Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu 19.00 Jak to zbudowano?: Wykorzystanie sił natury 19.30 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 20.00 Bosonogi buszmen: Tajpany 21.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Rekin młot 21.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Zabójca wołów 22.00 Umysł śmiałka 23.00 Skrzydła przyszłości: Podniebne oczy 00.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Launceston 01.00 Cudem ocaleni: Bomba w Grand Hotelu 01.30 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 02.00 Narzędzia wojny: Podwodna walka 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Święto dzieci - magazyn o dzieciach 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Le refuge: Chenil en peril (6/10) - serial fabularny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Fax culture - magazyn kulturalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Le refuge: Chenil en peril (6/10) - serial fabularny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 16.30 Les carnets du bourlingueur 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Le refuge: Chenil en peril (6/10) - serial fabularny 19.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Diva - serial fabularny, Kanada 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Program rozrywkowy 23.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Des racines et des ailles - magazyn 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Diva - serial fabularny, Kanada 04.00 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (91) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (135) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Calypso (32) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (48) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 10.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (90) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (134) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Calypso (31) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (47) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 14.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (91) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (135) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Calypso (32) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (48) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 18.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (90) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (134) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Calypso (31) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (47) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 22.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (91) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (135) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Calypso (32) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (48) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 11.00 Pierwszy milion - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 11.45 Free Jazz - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Kotopies - serial animowany 12.25 Gdzie jest bobas? (The Rugrats Movie) - film animowany, USA 1990, reż. Igor Kovalyov/Norton Virgien (77 min) 13.50 Wielki Kanion (Grand Canyon) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Danny Glover, Kevin Kline, Steve Martin, Mary McDonnell (129 min) 16.00 Po pierwsze miłość (First Comes Love) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1999, reż. Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. John Stamos, Annabeth Gish, Jane Sibbett, Robert Stack (87 min) 17.30 Prawdopodobnie morderstwo (Murder Most Likely) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Alex Chapple, wyk. Paul Gross, Marie-Josee Croze, Tom Milamus, Janine Theriault (88 min) 19.00 Pierwszy milion - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 19.45 Free Jazz - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Deser: Madame Jaques na la Croisette - film krótkometrażowy 20.40 Piłka nożna: liga francuska (PSG - Olimpique Marsylia) 22.45 Joe Black (Meet Joe Black) - melodramat, USA 1998, reż. Martin Brest, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Brad Pitt, Claire Foriani, Jake Weber (173 min) 01.40 Bóg, diabeł i Bob - serial animowany dla dorosłych 02.05 Superdeser: Gabriel - film krótkometrażowy 02.40 Zabawne Walentynki (Funny Valentines) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Julie Dash, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Peter Jay Fernandez, Megalyn Echikunwoke, Kajuana Shuford (104 min) 04.25 Pojedynek mocarzy (Bridge of Dragons) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Isaac Florentine, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Scott L. Schwartz, Valerie Chow (92 min)